


This is Why You Invest in Health Flasks

by SealedInkdrop



Category: Dead Cells (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Help, Iforgotwhatwhumpmeansagain, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Major Character Injury, Mild Language, basically none, doestthiscountaswhump?, idontknowtags, minor mention of The Collector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SealedInkdrop/pseuds/SealedInkdrop
Summary: The Beheaded always put up a good fight and usually lasted a very long time....But this run was just not it.
Kudos: 13





	This is Why You Invest in Health Flasks

He clutched his left side in pain.

𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯...𝘈𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘪𝘵...

The Beheaded always put up a good fight and usually lasted a very long time....

But this run was just _not_ it.

Right now, he was struggling to move, his muscles aching as he progressed through the mulch. His breath unstable and shaky. His composition now sunken, compared to his usual bright, sarcastic self. He was desperate to lay down and take a breather..

Well, now that he thought about it...

He shook his head, sending a quick jolt of pain down his spine. He winced.

No. Can’t die. Not now. It would be too much of an inconvenience, and a bother to get back here.

He sighed at the thought of having to go through all of that again.

He’d die again at some point. It doesn’t have to be _now._

Oh.

He’s here.

He gazed at the looming door, oh so glad he had finally arrived.

He quickly reached out to open the door and-

𝘈𝘤𝘬!! 𝘴𝘏𝘪𝘵-

A sudden pain shot through him, causing him to wince, and curl into himself.

𝘈𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴, 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘵.

He reopened his eye and tried forcing his arm toward the door again, slowly this time. He fixed his gaze onto his arm, visibly shaking now.Every small, insignificant movement he never payed much attention to was now highlighted with pain. _So_ much pain.

He retracted his arm as he began to shake even more this time. Unsteady breathing becoming more and more uneven.

“No..no no no. I’m already here!!“

He tried reaching for the door again, not caring whether it hurt or not.

“Come on!!”

Another jolt of pain. This one was different. This one was...

Oh no.

He hesitantly looked at his health. His eye widened.

Ohh shit.

Wait ‘til the Collector hears about this one..

Heh..

Heh heh...

He chuckled as he slid into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> The first fan fiction I ever wrote. Nice!  
> Oh yeah, I’ll probably post more Dead Cells. That game’s got me obsessed.


End file.
